Promise to come back you git
by Milkuwoo
Summary: The Us/Uk version of the war one shot I had.


So this is like a series from my Prumano war time fic~So most of these will probally be all crap. But do enjoy it~

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was a hero, no matter what anyone said. Well to Arthur at least.

The first time Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland met was when they were very young. The two were 4 years apart so when they met Arthur, being the oldest at 10 and Alfred at 6, Arthur was very protective of the young Alfred. Alfred and Arthur grew attached to each other but when Arthur entered middle school, Alfred and his family moved away to another state. They didn't get to say goodbye.

When Arthur was a senior and was speaking to the freshman class he saw him again. Alfred was not a little boy anymore who needed protecting. Alfred was a handsome young man and Arthur noticed that everything about Alfred changed. From his looks to his personality. Arthur felt a pang in his chest when Alfred found him after the assembly. Alfred grinned at him and Arthur wanted to pout. He used to be so much taller than the other male. Now he was shorter and he was pissed.

The younger male now had an ego problem and was such a git but Arthur still loved the other male. However Arthur could not see the new Alfred, only the child.

Alfred loved Arthur. Since they met and even when his family moved. He held strong feelings for the other blonde but he could still see that Arthur still saw him as his child self. He was frustrated. So in the middle of the year Alfred had pinned Arthur against an empty classroom door. Let's just say after that experience Arthur didn't see him as a little kid anymore. They started dating and even though they bantered they knew they loved each other.

Arthur graduated with friends of his and he looked into the audience to see Alfred with a bunch of crap and balloons near him. Arthur blushed when he was called he could clearly hear Alfred among all the other people. That day was the happiest he's had with Alfred since they saw each other again. That and Alfred tried to pop the question but accidently put it in the wrong hamburger. Let's just say that Alfred will never try to put a ring in a food ever again.

Arthur went on to a close college near their town and Alfred got his license and his father's old car. Once Alfred's own graduation came about let's just say he was prepared to pop the question again. Alfred caught Arthur alone at his house before the graduation and popped the question.

Arthur was crying for another reason besides being proud that Alfred actually passed high school. The brit looked at the sparkly ring on his finger and then up at the smiling Alfred. Alfred was almost late to his graduation.

Years after a war had started and Alfred was determined to be a hero. Arthur smiled at Alfred's patriotism. However he couldn't keep the sad pang in his heart to go away.

The day of deportation Alfred and Arthur stayed in each other's arms. Alfred was singing an old war song in his ear and Arthur wanted punch him in the face. Alfred kept chuckling in between the lyrics and he started to laugh with him.

They separated and Alfred kissed him before getting on the bus.

Arthur went to work in the local pub and always wrote Alfred. Alfred wrote back romantically stupid letters. Arthur kept those to himself.

Arthur was relieved when the war finally ended and he waited anxiously as the bus arrived. He noticed he was in the front and then he felt stupid. The door to the bus opened and he held his breath then tears quickly came to his eyes as Alfred was the first one to come out. Arthur cried out in happiness as he ran into Alfred's arms.

Alfred, shocked as his arms were suddenly full of a shorter brit, wrapped his arms around Arthur and smiled down at him fondly. "Honey, I'm home." He whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur smiled as tears ran down his face. "I can see that you bloody git." He hugged the American tighter. "Welcome home Alfred F. Jones." He smiled up at Alfred. "Your a hero in my books."


End file.
